Many wireless communication systems depend on global positioning system (GPS) signals for precise location and tracking of communication units. These systems are increasingly vulnerable because of the relative simplicity and ease in which the GPS signals can be jammed. This is a problem especially in combat situations where battlefield communication systems and/or weapon systems rely heavily on GPS signals.
Thus, there is a general need for an improved wireless communication system and method for communicating. There is also a need for a synchronous wireless communication system and method for locating and tracking communication units. There is also a need for a synchronous wireless communication system and method that allows for system synchronization when GPS signals are not available or are being jammed. There is also a need for a synchronous wireless communication system and method that allows for communication unit location determination when GPS signals are not available or are being jammed.